Oh to the Rescue
by TLC Middle School Language Art
Summary: Oh rescues Tip with his sister, Toh


"Oh to the Rescue"

On a sunshiny and jolly afternoon, Oh and Tip were happily playing Monopoly. Then Oh's stomach rumbled and grumbled really hard, and Tip got frightened. She thought it was a huge thunderstorm. When she realized it was Oh's stomach, she fell on the floor giggling. As usual, Oh got mad and turned red as a tomato. Finally, Tip said," I'm sorry, it's just that it's so funny when your stomach roared so loud." Oh forgave her and they continued to play their complicated game. Then Tip stood up and went to the kitchen to get some cookies. While she was opening the cabinet, some boovs caught hold of her and took her in their captive. Tip screamed as loud as she could, but since Oh was listening to music, he couldn't hear her. At last the Boov kidnappers took her away in their spaceship.

While the kidnappers were grabbing her, Tip purposely dropped her bracelet, so Oh could know that she was missing. Later Oh realized that Tip had been gone for too long. He stood up and went into the kitchen, he got surprised and shocked when he found out Tip was gone. When he desperately searched for Tip, he saw the bracelet on the floor. He got alerted. He knew it was Captain Smeck and his evil boovs that captured Tip. Oh also realized that Captain Smeck was doing this just to get back his "shusher." This all began a long time ago…

It was the time when the boovs were fighting against the Gorg. Meanwhile the boovs were invading earth, Captain Smeck just got twins called Oh and Toh. Also, Smeck just managed to steal the shusher from the Gorg, from then on, the Gorg was chasing the Boov. Later everybody apprehended that Captain Smeck was a bad captain, and they decided to make Oh the captain. Since Oh lived on the earth with his best friend, Tip, Captain Smeck was always ruling the Boovs on the planet Venus. He tried everything to get his shusher back, but he always failed. As for Toh, she was always being controlled by her uncaring father. This is why Captain Smeck captured Tip.

As fast as a cheetah he tried to pack his balloon bag, and he set off to find his best friend, Tip. He couldn't even think that his own father did this. He got really shocked to see Toh waiting at the backdoor of his house. He was unsure if Toh was also here to capture him, but then later Toh said that she just wanted to help Oh find Tip. She said that Captain Smeck was also trying to control her, but she ran away before Captain Smeck could get to her. Oh got really frustrated and furious since that malicious captain was forcing everybody into his captive. Both of them were angry at the captain so they decided to over throw him. Both of them had a great, big adventure ahead of them…

As they were walking, Toh said that Captain Smeck hid Tip in the Boov Prison of his castle, and in order to get to his castle, we're going to have to take a spaceship to Venus. Oh agreed with her, and they both ran to the spaceship station. Both of them got tickets and sat in the small spaceship. Then Oh flew the spaceship on its full speed. In five minutes they reached Venus' spaceship station. Since everyone was currently being ruled by Captain Smeck, Oh and Toh had to be very careful. They both took out their freeze ray guns and were ready to attack anyone who attacked them. In order to get to the castle, they had to cross the "Bridge of Smeck." It was a very dangerous and creaky bridge. As they got to the bridge two boov soldiers caught hold of Toh, but as soon as they did, Oh shot them with his gun, and they both froze. While they were crossing the bridge, Toh thanked Oh. Oh was very thankful that his sister was with him now. As they were crossing the bridge, Oh slipped. He was about to fall, but his hand caught hold of the rope that was dangling from the bridge. Then Toh knelt down and helped Oh up. After that, they both crossed the bridge carefully yet quickly.

As soon as they crossed the bridge, Captain Smeck's humongous castle lay in front of them. They decided that they should enter from the secret underground passage way, since it was the fastest and simplest way into the castle. Both of them crawled to the end of the passage. Afterwards they jumped down and desperately started searching for Tip.

Suddenly they heard a person sobbing, and in a second, Oh recognized Tip's voice. Crying Oh shouted Tips name. Tip also holding back her tears called back Oh's name. Following the voice, both of them rushed to Tip's prison. Unluckily, Captain Smeck got there first and caught hold of tip. Oh screamed and told Captain Smeck to let her go, but captain Smeck didn't mind him. Then furious and mad, Oh got out his gun and shot Captain Smeck straight in the heart; however, Captain Smeck didn't die. Then Oh climbed upon Smeck and punched him in the jaw. Captain Smeck lay unconscious for the rest of his life.

After finishing Captain Smeck, they all returned "home." Since Captain Smeck wasn't their captain anymore, all of the boovs lived freely on planet Venus. And Toh, now lived happily with Tip and Oh on Earth. They all lived happily ever after…


End file.
